ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue (IRR)
Prologue is the first episode of Inversed Roles Rebooted. A voice, sounding as if belonging to a teenager, speaks. The voice sounds as if it is still being haunted, by many, tramautic memories. Voice: 'Imagine living in a world like this, still just a little boy.. you can't, can you? ''The voice exhales heavily. 'Voice: '''To give you an idea, just think of hell. That's really what it is. My parents were the only ones who could stop it...who could save us. But things were going downhill for them.. ''The voice starts to sound more confident, as he continues talking. 'Voice: '''Until they had me. They knew they were growing too old, too weak.. Me and my younger brother John. We were their pride and joy. Their everything. And they were our everything. ''You can hear a faint snort, as if the character is at the brink of tears. 'Voice: '''Until my everything was taken away from me. My whole family, gone in one slam of a hammer. Our hope was gone, the whole world, destined to be ruled by the cruel man known as Ben Tennyson. My name is Albedo, and this is my story. ''This is it, I know it. This is the end. We're all doomed. My parents had been caught in an attempt to stop a cruel misdemeanor against a Bellwood citizen. They had done worse things without being caught before, though. They had stolen weapons and goods from the government, stopped attacks. They couldn't stop the people..they were whipping the person, and my mom was crying from staring. ''Why can't they stop them?, ''I thought to myself. My dad.. he looked at me before he ran off. ''Dad: 'Take care of them for me, son.' His eyes were watery, and I was about to cry myself. I needed to be tough though...for them. I had no doubt he meant my mother and John, but all I could think was how could I do it? You're weak Albedo. You couldn't possibly keep them safe. Your just a loser born to the biggest rebels in Bellwood. What I wasn't expecting... my dad. He ran over to the whipper. He tapped his shoulder, and as the man turned around, he punched him, straight up the face. My mom shreiked. Mother: 'HAROLD! NO, HAROLD! She attempted to run over to him, sobbing and snorting midstep. Before she could reach him, a long brown streak went across my eyesight and smacked her in the back. My heart sunk as she fell to the floor, bleeding. Another man, probably a Plumber, ran up and punched my father to the ground. ''What should I do? Do I help? Do I scream? Why am I still standing here? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I was screaming at myself inside my own head, frozen like a rock. Suddenly, I heard a scream from my brother. 'John: '''MOM! STOP! I knew he would try to stop them, but I couldn't lose him. As he started to move his legs, I wrapped my arms around him, restraining him. My movement had returned to my body, but my insides still limp. 'his voice slowly turning into sobs: 'Albedo, PLEASE! Just..just let go..ple-please.. Suddenly, he was kneeled on the ground sobbing into his hands. I knelt down beside him, and put my arm around him. I had remained silent the entire time, and I kept silent as my dad was handcuffed and my mom was thrown over a Plumbers back. We had been thrown into an orphanage while we waited for my mom and dad's jury execution. Taken to the courthouse together, we knew what was happening. Ben knew what they did, but with no proof to determine them guilty. He would demand them guilty this time, and order them from execution. ''Why do things like this have to happen to me.... The court was about to be dismissed, I knew it. Ben whispered something into the Judge's ear. The Judge's face turned blue. 'harshly: '''Is there a problem? 'Judge: 'Uh-we-I mean no. No, there isn't, sir. No further evidence needed. The court rules in favor of Ben Tennyson. We thereby, order the plaintiffs to execution. My heart sunk, for the second time in a week. ''No...this can't be happening. They didn't even call on the Jury... it isn't fair! Before Albedo could even think of screaming, John did it for him. John ran up, attempting to reach Ben. Ben reached down and slapped the Omnitrix core down, turning him into Wildvine. 'Wildvine: '''Bad choice, little boy. I believe your time in this court-no, in the world- is done. He grabbed John around the waist with a vine, and smacked him into the wall. John screamed in agony, blood leaking from his head. Ben then slammed him into the ground, and left him there. A green flash surrounded the courtroom, and Ben was back. John's lifeless body lay there, surrounded by a pool of blood. He looked at his parents, his mom leaning on his dad's shoulder, practically screaming she was crying so loud. ''No...I need out of here. NOW. I stood up and ran to the doors. I opened them and just kept running out of the building, hearing the doors slam in the distance. Not knowing where else to go, I ran home, tears dripping down my face. I ran into my room and sank onto my knees, the soft carpet rubbing against them. I leaned forward, head down, and banged my fist on the carpet. This time, I wasn't silent. I screamed, as loud as I could. But then a glare blinded me momentarily.. something was on my nightstand? I walked over, to see a red watch, a note next to it... from my mom? '' Dear Albedo,'' We're going to miss you. Because we love you, we're leaving you this. Keep it with you at all times, if you even have a choice. It will protect you, but you must protect it. Now take it, and run. Run as far away as you can. Love, Mom A tear dripped from my eye. As I went to pick the watch up, it latched onto me. Freaking me out at first, I flinched, but then quickly got curious. I looked down to see it was much more than a watch.. Instead of the time, it had a red hourglass. An omnitrix... but how? I smacked it down, curious to see what would happen. After messing around with it for a while, I became Jetray, as Ben calls him. I couldn't control him at first, but I adjusted after lazering a few of my prized possesions. Not like those things matter anymore anyways, ''I thought to myself. ''Everything is gone. G-O-N-E. Gone. Suddenly, my door was kicked down. Plumbers stormed in. '1: '''PLEASE SURRENDER, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION. 'Albedo: Ya'know, you kinda did that already by knocking down my door? I was wondering what to do, until I realized... I'M JETRAY! I fired laser beams at their weapons, sending them flying out of their hands. I then flew around them and picked one up, throwing him at a group of others. In about two minutes, I had wiped them out. The new Omnitrix was starting to take my mind off of... Oh yeah. I couldn't cry again. I needed to stay strong. I remembered what my mom's note said- run away as far as you can. Wait.. what if I FLEW as far as I could? I broke my bedroom window with Jetray's lasar beams and flew out of it, flying high up into the sky. I flew up pretty high, from what I remember, and then flew in a straight line for as far as I could. Until... Oh no..the red light... I'M FALLING! OH GOD, WHAT SHOULD...NO, WHAT CAN I DO? I looked down, seeing sands all around me. A desert. Would anybody find me here? I needed to do something. I realized my only and my best option was to smack the Omnitrix and hope for the best. I smacked it, and a red light lit across the sky. I was some...pudgy, tiny, yellow alien. I started falling even faster than before due to my weight, and I started waving my limbs and screaming, until... I bounced off my belly. I flew way up into the air, and started falling back down. Close to the ground, I untransformed, scaring me once again. I fell to the ground from about three feet up and rolled along it, getting bruises and scrapes. A wave of agonizing pain was sent throughout my body. THE END Heroes *Albedo *Albedo's Dad *Albedo's Mom Villains *Ben Tennyson *Plumbers Normies *John *Whipped Citizen Aliens *Jetray *The Worst Category:Episodes Category:IRR Category:PokeRob